Your dream is our Nightmare
by bright oblivion of abyss 09
Summary: Kyouhei, Takenaga, Yuki and Ranmaru happily enjoying their delightful dream when all a sudden they accidentally enter Sunako's dream that became their nightmare.
1. Prologue

(**Author1**: Hello there everyone, this is my very first fanfiction. I'm sorry if there were errors in my grammar since I'm not that good in English, not only me but also my twin. We both created the story however we decided to create one account. _I'm Author1 and I'm a girl_ then _my twin brother is Author2_, sorry guys he's not here for now. We're both college, but we attend different school. I hope you enjoy our story.

Disclaimer: **We never own Yamato Nadeshiko and its chacters**.)

~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

When darkness strikes

everyone went to their respective beds

while waiting the drowsiness embrace them.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

As that happen, they will enter a world

or

mostly everybody called it as

"_The Land of the Dreams_"

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

In this world you can do anything

even the impossible

that never occur in the real world

will exist here.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Everything that everyone desires

lives here even this is considered as

delusion in the real world.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Here no one can stop you

for imagining the things

that you want

besides

this is your world after all.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

However, there are some cases

that one can enter the other's dream

but that only happens

in some situation

or

unexpected phenomenon.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

**Déjà vu**

**Hallucination**

**Nightmares **

are quite similar to dreams

but

when it comes to

meanings

and

their circumstances

they can be at variance.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

_**Nightmares **_

are dreams that symbolize

_**fear, **_

_**depression, **_

_**melancholy**_

or

any other _**negative emotions**_

that will make you scream in your beds,

either you will

wake up

or

_**trapped in that world forever and die**_.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

If that happens,

it is your own way

on how get out

whether you like it

or

not,

after all

you are in your mind's world

where others can only shake you to wake up

while you are stuck there.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

It is the same

if you were on the other's dream

but the difference is

you need to convince that person to let you out.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

And this is what happens in our story.

~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

(**Author1**: I'm sorry if there are some mistakes when my twin updates this chapter since he's very busy in his school. If you guys have questions about the updating chapters please refer to our profile.)


	2. Chapter 1: So it begun

(**Author1**: Hello! Waiting is over now. Here is the first chapter. And my twin is here with me. Enjoy! (^ύ^)γ)

~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

**Kyouhei's dream**

In a dining room, a young teen with blond colored hair sitting in the center of the table surrounded by a mountain of food with different dishes. He ate and ate even he is already full. There many foods in the table that he hasn't finished, yet after he finish one dish another dish will appear. Of course someone as gluttonous as him wouldn't complain since for him it is a real paradise rather than being chase by a troop of yandere fan girls that would tie you in bed and take your virginity by raping and bondages you.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

(**Author1**: Well, I as an author wouldn't care if _that_ happens to him *giggles sinisterly ( û )*, just kidding I wouldn't add it, after all don't like sex scenes)

(**Author2**: *facepalm and sighs ť(˚-¸-)* please continue reading and don't mind her)

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Suddenly he saw a plate full of cookies with different shapes and design then he ate all of them (expected from a gluttonous person). Unknown to him, there is one cookie that he ate in which a huge black hole appears above the ceiling and sucked him into its mouth.

"Waaaaaaaaahhh, NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! Don't take me yet, I haven't finished them! Waaaaaaaaaaaahh, forgive me my beloved tempura, goodbye my little sushi, I will miss you my ramen, please kiss me for the last time, my lovely onigiri, etc…." crying and saying his last words as he was suck within the black hole as darkness embraced him.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

(**Author1**: Overacting gorger! Why wouldn't you just let yourself be sucked by the black hole to stop this tacky grouch! Sheeeeesh… Anyway back to the story.)

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

But not for long, a bright light shines in front of him and reached it, then he found himself in a castle (haunted castle I say). He looked around and saw his companions which surprised him.

~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

**Takenaga's dream**

He was inside a huge library, sitting in a chair as his right reads a book while his other hand flips the page of the other book beside him. After reading it, he placed it in shelf near him and search for another book to read. Then again after finished reading, he gets another book to read. The same action takes place after he finished that book.

Not for long while searching another book, a small book with a head skull at the center of the cover fell from the book shelf beside him and opens itself then flipped its pages and stopped at the center page after which a portal appears before him and pulled him inside until he become out of cold at the moment he was sucked in.

After that he was awaken when he feel the cold tiles touching his skin and when he looked around he saw them and his reaction is the same as Kyouhei's.

~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

**Yuki's dream**

He was sitting in an empty white room being surrounded by a lot of cute things (like stuff toys, baby animals, etc…). All of the animals played with him. Someone like him who has soft spot for them, enjoyed every moment as they play around.

At the corner of his sight, he noticed a black kitten sitting alone while it's back faced at him and tail wiggled cutely, the creature is not far or near with the other animals. Looking pity at the loner kitty, he stands from his place and approached it. However it suddenly run off as it heard that someone is approaching behind.

After few minutes of chasing and running, he finally caught it but when its head turns around and faced him the horror masked in his face. The creature's eyes were red, no not red, bloody red or crimson bloodshot sclera and pupil while the iris is black like a chasm.

While staring that empty yet frightening gaze, the things around the room vanished as it begins to shatter. Little by little his vision began to fade then the kitten he is holding transformed into a group of shadows and surrounds him.

After that he woke up in a castle and noticed his friends beside him. As expected his reaction is the same as the others.

~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

**Ranmaru's dream**

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

(**Author1**: Oh well, obviously everybody knows what kind of dream he has.)

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

He was laying on a luxurious king size bed and surrounded by drop – dead women who are wearing sexy negligee (Some of them have the same color). Enjoying their lustful fragrance as they crawl beside him, he gave each butterfly kisses. The room is like a honeymoon room with light painted colored walls, 6 – light 22 gold chandeliers Victorian design and a carnelian red curtain that surrounds above the bed and windows.

In the middle of their persistent pleasure, suddenly the door opens and reveals a lady with a long wavy formal creamy white hair that it's color of an angel's robe. Skin is slightly pale that made her look like a mannequin or almost a ghost. Eyes is colored by celeste that when you stared at them makes you capture a single sight of Goddesses in heaven. Lips were like cherry blossom pink that would melt your mouth in its sweet innocent taste. Instead of slip nightwear like the other women is wearing she wears a fantasy baby doll onyx nightwear accompanied with a matching panty-bra set to be worn underneath the transparent gown, raunchy and revealing, this gorgeous baby doll lingerie set is made up of three very sexy and seductive pieces. The soft baby doll has lace ruffles, adjustable shoulder straps and a tie-up ribbon front for a perfect fit. A matching naughty peephole thong is included in this set along with a pair of fingerless lace edged gloves with ribbon restraints to wear as cuffs for some sexy bedroom play.

She looked at him with naïve or more likely an angelic stare, so tempting yet an innocent look, he couldn't take his eyes off her. He rose from his position and approached her, as he was close to her; she closed her eyes and opened it.

But instead of celeste eyes, a glowing chartreuse gaze with a slit pupil greets him. While staring that macabre gaze, shadows beneath the floor pulled him below.

"Please help me, the shadows are pulling me" pleading that the girl will help him, however she only replied an innocent spine-tingling smirk and that is the last he saw before he was consumed by darkness.

As he opens his eyes, he looked around and there at corner of his eyes he saw his companions with a flabbergasted reaction on their faces.

~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

+_Present time_+

They are staring on each other like glue that sticking on their eyes and not for long they run to each other embrace themselves.

"How did you guys get here? Is your dream the same as mine that the black kitten appears and transformed into shadows?"

"Well, mine is a book that opens a portal and pulls me in it."

"I thought mine is the most beau –" before the womanizer could finish the gluttonous blonde wailed.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, that stupid fucking black hole eats me before I could spare time with my tasty meals…" from that he keeps protesting endlessly for not finishing his food feast.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

(**Author1**: That greedy damn blond brat, he really likes to irritate me from the start of his dream with his earsplitting whines! Tch! Anyway I'll just leave him like that besides later in the some chapter he'll received a _**reward**_ that he'll never forget (* *) .)

(**Author2**: Oh brother…. ( -_-) )

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

While their blond hair companion is wailing like a little brat whose toys being taken by his parents, the others just ignore him but when they are about to talk, an eerie laughter was heard. They all listen to the voice and recognized one person who owns it.

"It's Sunako!" all except the wailing teen exclaimed.

"Come to think of it, all of us were brought here from our dream by some portal or whatsoever that transferred us here except Sunako." Yuki questioned if the other two knows

"Say Takenaga, do you think she's the one who brought us here?"

"No, I don't think she would do that because all of us know what will be her reactions when she sees us especially you who keep flirting at her."

When he heard Ranmaru's question, anger boiled in his head.

"THAT SUNAKO NAKAHARA, SHE'LL PAY FOR INTERRUPTING MY DELICIOUS FEAST! YAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" there he storm off the room where they're staying and the others followed him.

"Hey Kyouhei slow down, Yuki can't keep with us" still his companion did not listen. Sighing in defeat he tells the red hair teen to carry their exhausted friend.

He stopped in a huge door with a large head skull design in each center.

"Wait that skull is the same skull from the book that pulled me in the portal!"

Before the others could response the blond hair teen kicked the door. There they saw a long table at the center of the room that being surrounded by Sunako's doll and Sunako herself sitting at the center while the dolls at her side.

~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

(**Author1**: If guys notice that I easily got irritated to Kyouhei from the start, well actually it's because of his greediness of food but I don't hate his whole character.)

(**Author2**: Please don't mind my twin here because she is an ill – being)

(**Author1**: What was that?!)

(**Author2**: Arigatou for those who review, favorite and follow our story)

(**Author1**: Hey, Don't ignore me! (9д)9!)


	3. Chapter 2: Entering her world

(**Author1**: Hello guys, sorry if I haven't updated my next chapter. We're very busy this last week because of coming exams and activities in my university. My twin is also busy as me but it is worst than mine because he was bombarded by his thesis and research)

+_Before the Interruption_+

She was sitting at the center of the table her doll friends at her side. (Right; Hiroshi, Akira and Jack while at her left is Josephine and her husband John.)

She was rubbing the stomach of her skeleton friend and leaned on it. "Say Josephine; is it a boy or girl?"

"It's a boy"

"Really, oh Josephine I'm very happy for you and john." She embraced her while the other patted her head. Her other dolls just watched them eagerly.

Suddenly Akira felt that someone is staring at him and he turned to that person (wait no! no! no! its doll, sorry)

"Umm Hiroshi why are staring at me?"

"…."

"Hiroshi?"

"…."

"Hiro –"

"I like you"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

(**Author1**: *Scratches the head (ˉ~º)* well that takes them longer to respond…)

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

"WHAT?!" everyone but him flabbergasted with his words

"H…h…i…i….!" with too much embarrassment he fell from his chair and land on the floor as his organs were scattered.

"Akira! I'll hel – WAAAH" as for Jack, he forgot that he doesn't have arms, hands, legs and feet, he too fell with his head rolled over the floor. As for the others, Josephine gasped while John fainted and Sunako just stared at him like a statue.

Hiroshi didn't understand their sudden behaviors.

"Umm everyone, what's with the faces?"

"…."

"Hello, Am I talking to the air?"

"…."

"Would someone ans –"

"Are you a gay?" Josephine asked him.

"Huh?"

"I said are you a homosexual?"

"What? No I'm not! Who said that I was?" even though he's a doll, there's a fume clouding around him.

"Don't deny it! You said yourself"

"I did not"

"Yes you did"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

While the bickering continued, Sunako and John recovered from the shock and helped the other two.

"There it's done, are you okay Akira?" she place him in his chair while arranging his organs.

"Yeah, thanks Sunako"

"I can see witches riding in the broom, twirling ghosts, bats with a spider in its back and zombies that are dancing with Frankenstein who wears a Hawaiian dress circling around my head" the dizzy jack-o'-lantern uttered while he was placed in his seat.

"Oh wait there's more; I can see a Titan and Skeleton King– wait why is he wearing gown and wig but he doesn't have a crown?" he referring to the bickering figures.

John on the other hand sweatdrop as heard his companion's emitting.

"Do we have mental hospitals for jack-o'-lanterns?"

"No and it's rude to say that to a friend, John" she stared at him blankly.

"S…sorry, it's just he is lost in his thoughts"

"Don't worry he'll be back to normal"

"Umm… sorry for disturbing your conversation but how will we stop those two?" The two spare a glance from their asking companion and shift to the other two.

"Well, I don't know either but we all heard that he likes you, right?" a blush formed in his face when he heard this.

"John! Don't ask him those questions. Sorry Akira" she scolded him then apologizing to the other.

"But it's true! Akira, ask him why he said that to you."

"Eh? Why me? I feel ashamed to do that"

"Just do it there's nothing wrong with it"

"I…I can't"

"If you don't ask him then how will you–"

"I SAID WON'T! WHY WOULDN'T YOU JUST DO IT BY YOURSELF TO KNOW HIS REASON BECAUSE IF I DO, I'M ONLY HURTING HIM! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM!" all of them stared at him for his sudden outburst, even Hiroshi and Josephine stopped their feud.

"Akira"

"I'm sorry if I didn't accept your feelings Hiroshi"

"Err… Umm…Akira"

"I know its okay you don't have to be pity on me. Besides I–"

"No, no that's not what I mean"

"Huh?"

"About what I said earlier, well I'm not referring to you"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

(**Author1:** *facepalm* again, another long response)

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

"…If it's not me then who re –"

"THEN WHO THE HELL ARE YOU DENOTING TO?" the other three bellowed at him.

"O…o..o…r…..rg"

"Org? What Org?"

But instead of replying clearly, he twitches his tongue.

"O…o..o…gl…e..e…e..w.u…r…..rg…..ui…o…mo….o…o…pp….pl…..l..a….a….a….y….n…..r..e"

"Hiroshi, what are you saying?" Sunako said.

"O…o..o…gl…e..e…e..w.u…r…..rg…..ui…o…mo….o…o…pp….pl…..l..a….a….a….y….n…..r..e"

"Huh?" Sunako still confused.

"O…o..o…gl…e..e…e..w.u…r…..rg…..ui…o…mo….o…o…pp….pl…..l..a….a….a….y….n…..r..e"

"Just spit it out Hiroshi! What are you trying to say?" John is ready to blow.

"….n"

"What?" Josephine baffled.

"O….an"

"DAMN IT HIROSHI! WHAT ARE YOU MUMBLING ABOUT!?" John can't control his temper, flare – up on the top of his lungs (err… please don't mind it, I'm just expressing his emotion)

"Organ"

"Organ? What about it?"

"Wait, so you're looking at my organs instead of me?"

"Well yeah"

"WHAT?! SO WE ONLY EXAGGERATED FOR NOTHING!?" Jack, who finally recovered, was the next to outburst.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! ..."

"Everyone please calm down, I know that Hiroshi didn't mean it and it's our fault too that we hadn't asked him who is he talking to." Sunako tries her best to subdue the tensing mood of her friends. Fortunately it was successful.

Then after that, they apologize to one another. Sunako watches them and she was happy that they are her friends because they can relate with her hobbies. Also she considered this dream was the best of all her dreams because she can be with her friends.

"Say shall we take a seat and enjoy this night?" Akira gesture everyone to return to their seats and they all agreed. Sunako and John assist Josephine in her seat.

As they settled on their seats, they continued their conversation. A blissful laughter occurred in every of their conversation especially Sunako who laughed sadistically and bliss out when Jack talked about a story were it focus on a psychotic person who collects deadly weapons like knives, needles with poisonous chemical content on it, chainsaw, lightweight machine gun, Lockheed AC-130 Spectre Gunship, etc…

Before they could continue, all of them heard footsteps running towards the door.

"Sunako do we have visitors?" Hiroshi asked.

"If they are visitors, why are they running unless they're –" before she could finish, a loud bang from the door was heard though out the room.

Sunako startle at the person who crashed the door it's because that person is none other than Kyohei and along with him are his friends.

~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

+_Present time_+

"SUNAKO NAKAHARA! YOU DARE RUINED MY PARADISED BANQUET AND BRING HERE IN YOUR UGLY SHIT FANTASY!" the blond guy screamed in antagonism. But Sunako stood frozen.

"Hey, ugly ghost girl are you even listening to –" he stopped when Sunako uttered something.

"…**ill you**"

"What did you say? Can't hear you coz your voice is like squeaky mice! Not only that it's uglier too! BWWWWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oi Kyouhei, that's too much. You're already insulting her!" Takenaga tried to stop him but too heedless to hear.

"Kyouhei you're hurting Suna – AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The scared Yuki run off.

"What's with him?" the confused red head sweatdrop.

"R…ranmaru" Takenaga shivered and pointed a finger in a certain direction.

"What?"

"Look" Ranmaru followed Takenaga's pointed finger and look where it pointed.

"K…k…k.k…kyouhei you twisted brain bastard!" he could feel his spine trembled as he look at the certain direction.

"Oh come on Ranmaru are you going to her si –"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT YOU IDIOT! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO SUNAKO!"

"Heeeeeh? Whatever I do she deserves it! Because of her UGLY INEPT DREAM that ruined my–" he shrug off Ranmaru's upsurge and turn his head to the direction where Ranmaru looking at. Then he shudders and out balance himself.

"Oi, Oi, Oi! Don't give that look! It's your fault why I –"

"**You impudent creature of light, how dare you insult the world that gives me my true happiness. Not only you insult it, you also invade it without inviting you. This exploit is unforgivable! I'LL KILL YOU FOR INTRUDING MY WORLD! KILL! MURDER! SLICE! That's right, you deserved to be punished and…**" she paused for a moment while giggling sinisterly.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

(**Author1:** Wooohooooo! Go Sunako – sama! Punish him for what he did! ( ) . Go Sunako – sama! Go Sunako – sama! Go Sunako – sama! Go Sunako – sama! Go Sunako – sama!...)

(**Author2:** *arrives after school and saw his twin hailing her favorite character then facepalm* ("'-_-)…)

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

"Oh shit! RUN WITH YOUR SHINS!" Takenaga and Ranmaru screamed while dash off while Kyouhei stood frozen.

"**Sentence to death by using the GUILLOTINE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" she continues her maniacal laughter as Kyouhei snapped out in his frozen position and starts to sprint as fast as he could.

"**I'm not letting you escape with your crimes, creature of light! I'll have your head hanged or impale it inside my castle!**" she transformed her Black and Crimson Red Renaissance medieval gothic wedding dress into Black and Purple Hood Renaissance gown with a black and grey huge scythe.

"**No matter where you hide I can sense your aura because you are in my castle and in my world.**" She's now ready to hunt her prey and ripped his head off in his body.

~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

(**Author1:** HAHAHAHAHAAA! I ALREADY TOLD YA MY DEAR TWIN THAT HE'LL RECEIVED HIS REWARD AFTERWARDS! HAHAHAHA!)

(**Author2:** *mumbles* since when did she notice me?)


	4. Chapter 3: Escaped or Trapped Forever

(**Author2**: Hello everyone, this will be the last chapter of our story. Don't worry; no conversation would butt in at middle of every storyline unlike the previous chapters since it's my twin's idea. Same goes with our incoming stories. I'm sorry for the inconvenience and my twin's embarrassing dialogues…)

~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

"**Ne, ne, ne, where's my favorite victim go? Come out, come out, come out, wherever you are.**" Sunako singsong as she's searching for her prey who hides somewhere in the castle.

As she continues to searching, she suddenly stopped when she heard a bumping noise in the closet near the half – body picture frame of a Duchess who wears a Black Corpse Countess gown and a Creamy Caramel Medieval Elegant Updo hair.

There she approach it and opened the closet. Inside it is none other than Yuki, Takenaga and Ranmaru hugging each other tightly. After that a loud scream was heard in the whole castle and no one knows what she did to them…

Now for the most awaited moment, she'll gonna hunt her main victim. At the moment she walks few meters, a loud pant behind the door was heard at her left side. She listens to owner of those pants and her eyes gleamed.

{_Song Playing__:_ _Hide and Seek_}

_Ding Dong_

_I know you can hear me_

_Open up the door_

_I only want to play a little_

She knocks at the door and her victim shivers. He searched for any way to escape her murderous wrath.

_Ding Dong_

_You can't keep me waiting_

_It's already too late_

_For you to try and run away_

In all a sudden her knocking stops. He waited until she knocks again but no sound responded. He encourage himself to peak on the door. When he did, his eyes met her sadistic sparkling eyes.

_I see you through the window_

_Our eyes are locked together_

_I can sense your horror_

_Though I'd like to see it closer_

_Ding Dong_

_Here I come to find you_

_Hurry up and run_

_Let's play a little game and have fun_

That gaze he meet frightens him from his skin to the bones. He tripped himself with his ass first hit the floor. Then he look again to her eyes and shivered while walking backward.

"**I love that look…**" she grins sinisterly as she's ready to draw her scythe.

And that made her victim trembled from his position but he stands up and started to run towards her. He passed at her side and went to the door and run hastily on the top of his lungs.

"**Playing hide and seek eh? Hmmm... Interesting, Let us begun…**"

_Ding Dong_

_Where is it you've gone to?_

_Do you think you've won?_

_Our game of hide and seek has just begun_

_I hear your footsteps_

_Thumping loudly through the hallways_

_I can hear your sharp breaths_

_You're not very good at hiding_

She evilly giggled as she listens to her victim running, she knows where he could go and hide. Why? Because this is her dream after all, you're in her territory. In other words, her victim is just roaming around her palms.

_Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)_

_Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)_

_Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)_

_Just wait, you can't hide from me_

He keeps running; his cold sweats almost soak his clothes and pants. Luckily, he found a room and hides there. But unfortunately, his marauder can see everything where he went.

_Knock Knock_

_I am at your door now_

_I am coming in_

_No need for me to ask permission_

The room is somehow commodious; average size bed, dresser with mirror that has mythical creature on its upper right side, table with candles and candle holder and bench, bedroom storage, another dresser with a lamp shade on top and at the corner is a human size closet near the window.

_Knock Knock_

_I'm inside your room, now_

_Where is it you've hid?_

_Our game of hide and seek's about to end_

So the victim decided where he could hide.

_I'm coming closer_

_Looking underneath your bed but_

_You're not there, I wonder_

_Could you be inside the closet?_

She opens the closet and found her victim.

_Ding Dong_

_I have found you_

Her victim was shock and mostly began to panic.

_Ding Dong_

_You were hiding here_

_Now you're it_

"**Well, well, well, looks like my cat and mouse game is over.**" She smirks victoriously.

_Ding Dong_

_Finally found you, dear_

_Now you're it_

"O..oi c…c..ca…n w…we t…al…k abo…ut th –" he trembled but squawk when his predator began to interrupt.

"**Too late my dear victim…**"

_Ding Dong_

_Looks like I have won_

_Now you're it_

A baleful giggle faced him and said…

_Ding Dong_

_Pay the consequence_

"**Time to take your punishment for your crimes…**"she smiled with a spine – chilling mode and ready slay her scythe.

"**Farewell, creature of light**" those are the last words he heard before he was murdered or should we say; _**sentence to death**_.

His soul left his body and meet the other three's soul. All of them watch in horror as Sunako impales Kyouhei's head in the spear then went to the castle place it on the side of the chimney or should we say stand beside it.

{_Song Playing__: Beheading Dance_}

She watched the impaled head as she enjoy the party with her anatomical friends.

~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

+ [**OMAKE**] +

Every day was a normal day for high school girls in our protagonist's school would wait and welcome the four bishounen. Of course, every girl and even some guys are head – over – heels with them. They even drool until their saliva becomes dry inside their throats as the guys passed them.

But this day is an exception.

Well, usually their fans would scream and some would even faint because of nosebleed every time they saw them.

As they wait for them and not more than a minute they came. However instead of a dying – hard fan welcoming screams, it was replaced by frighten screams.

I mean, who would admire someone or somebody that doesn't dress appropriately and looks like half – beaten dummy or rather a zombie appearance? Needless to say, everybody would react that way, well a little exception to the protagonist.

Without thinking any second thoughts, their fans hastily fled.

The four looked at each other and sigh.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

~ (_5 hours earlier_) ~

All of them had same night terrors that led themselves fall from their beds, Bullet sweats flow from their head to the toes, Panting hardly as if they're running out of air, Heart beat is almost as Sinus tachycardia that could push all your blood out in the veins and heart and whole body that is ready to drain because of extreme panic. They lost in their thoughts until an eerie glee was heard. All of them felt some cold wind passed though their spines. They are very certain to know the owner of that laughter. That whole night was very long for them; they didn't sleep and wait for the dawn to rise.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

+_Present Time_+

While they're spacing out, Noi was coming on their way and about to greet them but when Sunako walked by with a bliss marked on her body. Well that bliss is not dark radiance rather a bright that makes you think that she's is in cloud 9.

"Good Morning Sunako – chan"

The four petrified as they heard Noi greet Sunako.

"Good Morning to you too, Noi – chan"

"So Sunako – chan, care to explain your bright smile…"

"Well, I –"

Before Sunako could continue the four drags Noi and run towards the school.

"H…hey, what's with the rush?" Noi confused.

"We'll explain later!" Ranmaru answered.

"Let's meet in the rooftop at recess." Takenaga said.

And that left the perplexed Sunako Nakahara and she just shrug off went to the school still with the bliss.

After class and it was recess time, all of them except Sunako went to the rooftop. Unknown to them, Sunako followed them.

As they arrive there, Noi was the first. Without hesitating they explain everything to her and as for Sunako who peak behind the door listen to the conversation.

"EH?! SERIOUSLY" Noi said in shock and four nodded.

In all a sudden the door opened and the person who opened it is none other than…

"Sunako – chan/Sunako?!" all of them where surprised in her sudden appearance.

"**So you four really entered in my dream, eh**?" she darkly stated.

All of them are unable to answer because their throats become dry when the cold breeze moves across them.

Encouraging themselves to answer her but she suddenly interrupt them.

"I should cook more for tonight as a thank you for giving me a wonderful dream. Also Invite Noi – chan and Tamao – chan. See ya later…" she left them still with bliss.

Okay, that made them more confused.

"S…she's not mad at us?" Yuki ask with confusion.

"I guess so…" Ranmaru shrug off.

"Aren't you guys happy? She said she'll cook more for us! Yaaaahooo! I'll make sure that there is more space in my stomach."

"For heaven's sake! Kyouhei – kun will you stop thinking food all time! Geeeeez! You'll become obese if you kept doing that." Noi scolded him. "I'll call Tamao – chan" she dialed her phone and call Tamao.

"Wait; didn't she say that the huge dinner is her thanksgiving to us, right?" Takenaga questioned the other three and they nod.

"Which means…?" Yuki ask.

"She loves that DREAM last night!" Takenaga exclaimed.

All of them creep out and thought: "_For her that dream is delightful, but for us, your dream is our __**nightmare**_!"

~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

THE END

~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

(**Author2**: Whew, it's done. Thank you for those who read our story.)

(**Author1**: Mou… you didn't let me cheer for Sunako – chan!)

(**Author2**: Anyway, I'm going to publish soon my upcoming story: _**Dearest Treasure **__(Kuroko no Basuke)_;

They accept her because of her kindness and genuineness even if she is an illegitimate child. They changed because she came to them but another change caused them to distance her away from them. They tried everything to give back the time before sacrifice her life but it's already too late. She loved them even if they became like that to her.)

(**Author1**: (T_T)…)


End file.
